dragonherofandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Hero Castle
ATTENTION: THIS PAGE IS BASICALLY SOLID SPOILERS! This place is found by using a portal in Castle Field to warp to the castle. Story The Dragon Hero Castle was once the King's castle; now the king himself was a fierce warrior at the time, and called himself the Dragon Hero. According to legend, the Dragon Hero had made a league of heroes, 10 of them, as well as himself(making 11), to go around the kingdom and right any wrongs and rid the kingdom of crime. It wasn't until there was a dragon that fell from heaven, spiraling in a black torrent, that made the heroes focus on something else; it was a horrific beast, killing everything in sight, including most of the heroes: the Boulder, Dr. Hero, Flamebringer, the Lightning Goddess, Red Windhunter, Stormrunner, Water Girl, and Windhunter. The only survivors were the Dragon Hero and the two Guardians, and one left standing city: the capital of all Zardonia, Fadorel. It looked as if all hope was lost; only 1 city and 3 warriors against a dragon; it got worse, though; when it looked as if they would finally win the war against the dragon, the sky was burned through with a sword of pure evil and death, and a demon named Hak was wielding it. The demon and dragon combined were much more powerful and wiped the surface of the whole earth. There were very few survivors of this kingdom: Mark was one of them. Though he was not a hero of any kind, he was actually more than human and able to shift between dimensions. He created a new, safer dimension, and pulled the survivors from the old dimension into the new. They built a civilization once again, and restored what they could remember of the names and society of the old civilzation. Little did Mark know, though, that he accidentally left his portal open too long and part of the dragon crept through; it was his head that was able to appear in the newer dimension. Many, many years later, Mark was walking through Fadorel's outskirts, looking for some good apples for stew, when he noticed that there were goblins and orks not too far off, right near Fadorel Castle; but the thing is, he never actually brought any of them into this dimension; it hit him that the Zardonian Dragon of Darkness was back, and it had to be slayed, once and for all, but he didn't know how; then it dawned on him: He and others re-created a civilization that was almost identical to the old world; that could mean that he could re-create a league of heroes to slay the dragon. He announced this to the citizens of Fadorel; at first, they didn't believe him, thinking he was pulling a prank; then they saw that Fadorel Castle had turned cold and unmoving, as if death had entered it, and, come to think of it, they hadn't seen the guards over there for a while; so, they finally believed Mark, and sent on the message of warning to all the other residences. When the rumor spread that heroes were needed, though, nobody actually took the available positions, except for one person: the player. Advancing through the storyline, the player will see that there will be people who will want to fight the dragon, just not alone. So, after actually getting rid of the main sources of evil that were known to them in that world, the player and his league of heroes will eventually get to Hak's Castle via the portal that Mark had closed, though this time he was careful not to let anything in or out, except for the player, who he gives a device that will teleport him back to the portal for supplies. After defeating Hak, the heroes have to defeat the bigger threat: The Zardonian Dragon of Darkness; so, they must go to the Dragon Hero Castle, and defeat the dragon once and for all! Fighting the Zardonian Dragon of Darkness Once the player and his league of heroes gets to the Dragon Hero Castle, the dragon breaks through the castle walls and assaults them; he constantly will dissipate into a black mist and try to eat the characters, in addition to shooting yellow lasers out of his eyes and other abilities, including trying to turn the heroes against each other via lying to them and attempting stealing their souls.